Oceans
by PortgasDSeshru
Summary: In the midst of the night, a tiny newborn is taken from her would-be dark and sorrowful life, to a world of strength and peace... or is she? !IndraNaru, !AsuraSasu, SasuFemNaru, Overprotective!Madara.
1. Prologue

Prologue;

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had soft golden hair that could rival the sun's radiance, a tiny nose and mouth, and a pair of the smallest, softest hands. Her rosy lips were slightly parted; her breathing was soft as she slept. Dark eyes softened as he watched the small newborn sleep, as he wondered why this adorable baby would be left alone, all by herself.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the brightest blue eyes that anyone would die to catch a glimpse of. He reached out to her, and softly stroked her cheek as the newborn sighed softly and nuzzled the source of warmth.

'_I'll take her.'_ He thought. _'It's not like she'll even be missed, I don't think anyone's here anyway.'_ And with that, he reached down to scoop up the small bundle in his arms, and gently kissed her warm forehead, causing her to gurgle softly and lean into his arms. Her tiny hands clutched at the fabric of his clothing, as to never let this bigger human leave her again like the other one did – or was it the same one? She didn't know, and she didn't need to. She only wanted to be warm, like she was now.

The big human chuckled softly, as he watched the small baby in his arms go back to sleep. He wouldn't let anyone touch her, he decided. She was his and his only, nobody could have her. She belonged to him now, and she would never know sadness.

It was their loss, they shouldn't have abandoned this beauty, this bundle of innocence. _Tough luck, _he thought. _She's mine now._ Long, cobalt hair swayed as he walked away into the cold night, cradling the baby closer to his chest to keep her warm. He would protect her with his life, and he would give her everything that he had.

Too bad for Konoha, especially the Yondaime and his wife, the selfish bastards that they are. They had just lost their child of the prophecy it seemed, too bad they'll probably never see her again.

Once Uchiha Madara takes something he wants, he'll never give it back.

(A/N: Not sure if I'll make this longer, this is just something I have an idea for which could potentially turn into something really long, but for now I'll keep it short.)


	2. Chapter 1

**Oceans: Chapter One**

The wind was lightly blowing strands of hair away from the man's face. Raven eyes were slightly parted, content with the comfortable atmosphere, and big creamy hands were currently caressing a tiny blond head. A small chubby hand reached up to grab a lock of long black hair that had moved over to cover the little ones face. She tugged at the lock of hair, before giggling and rubbing the silky strands on her cheeks. Little legs kicked softly at the air, as the baby continued to play with the silky rope.

The man continued to softly stroke her head, as he was too tired to stop the baby's fun, even if she had an iron grip on his hair. He had spent more or less around four to five days outrunning and hiding from a bunch of Konoha ANBU and got far enough away from them. Good thing Konoha had major history with Iwagakure; otherwise he'd be screwed sideways. He was just across the border from Hi no Kuni to Tsuchi no Kuni, so no Konoha shinobi would even have access to the area. Thank the Lord, pathetic bastards.

There was a particularly persistent ANBU that almost caught a hold of him, Kakashi was it? Stupid asshole was actually quite good too – he had even managed to make Madara use _hand signs and __**jutsu's**_ – luckily the stupid silver haired _boy's _chakra had run out last minute so he could no longer go on from chakra exhaustion. Madara: 1, Kakashi: -1. Madara mentally peace-signed.

A barely audible sigh made its way past pale lips, as Madara grimaced. He had already noted down how much his speed had decreased over the years – but this was ridiculous! Okay, not being in action for a couple of decades can eat away at your body's physical strength, but perhaps he was getting lazy. He needed to work out more, and fast! Maybe use Izuna's method, it seemed to work last time anyway. Speaking of the devil, a foot landed softly besides the spot where Madara was sitting. The man bore a striking resemblance to Madara himself, albeit looking a few years younger. He had shorter hair, around chin length, which spike out in several places. Coal black eyes and a narrow jaw line decorated his face, as well as a standard nose and a mouth, _obviously._ A black cloak covered his body, and on his feet were standard, black shinobi sandals. "Nii-sama?"

"Izuna? It's been a while. How was Kaminari no Kuni?" Madara answered, swiftly.

"It was… good… Nii-sama is that… I think my eyes are slightly… maybe… not working?" Izuna eyed the adorable baby in his older brother's arms.

"What? Are you blind now or something?" Madara looked slightly irritated, and rolled his eyes at his stupid little brother before turning his gaze back to the bundle of innocence in his arms. His gaze softened, as he nuzzled her soft hair.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A BABY WITH YOU?" Izuna screeched – this was saying something. Izuna wasn't _completely _emotionless or stoic, neither was he brash nor did he convey his feelings into words a lot. But _this?! _A baby for godsake! His brother had truly lost it this time.

"Errrrrmm… I found her?"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Izuna pointed at his brother accusingly. "You kidnapped her damn it! I thought it was strange hearing things like 'the child is gone, the child is gone' and BAM! The minute I see you again, you've gone and done it! You've kidnapped a baby! Nii-sama that's against… WELL EVERYTHING! HUMAN RIGHTS! WE HAVE TO TAKE HER BACK!"

Madara snorted, before cradling the baby closer to his chest. "Hah! As if! I'm not giving her back. They didn't even want her anyway, selfish bastards. Who wouldn't want this cutie anyway? First they don't want her, and now they're ripping out their hair because she's gone. Too bad! She's mine now."

"She's not yours, Nii-sama-"

"Yes she is."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"Nii-sama, we need t-" Madara threw a stick at Izuna. "… WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO DO? IT HAD MUD ON IT, IT'S IN MY MOUTH NOW. DAMN YOU NII-SAMA!" In a sad attempt to rid himself of the mud in his mouth, Izuna spat repeatedly at the ground, not noticing that there was in fact a stream with clear, clean water right behind him – in which he could use to gurgle his mouth.

Madara couldn't keep it in anymore, and burst out laughing at his _pathetic_ brother. "YOU'RE SUCH A DORK!"

"NII-SAMA I HATE YOU!"

* * *

><p>"You couldn't find her?!" A mug was thrown at the window in pure anger. The sound of glass shattering could be heard throughout the entire Hokage office and the surrounding streets. Kakashi lightly scratched his head, before removing his ANBU mask. He hated to lie to his former sensei, but honestly he didn't have it in him to tell the now-Hokage how wrong he had been, and how much he deserves the turmoil he's now going through.<p>

"No, sensei, I couldn't find her. I'm sorry." LIE. He knows who she's with, her whereabouts and how to find her again. But even kami knew that she was safer than she ever was. But of all the people, Uchiha Madara? Why he took interest in the young jinchuuriki was beyond Kakashi. Perhaps he wanted the kyuubi again? Or control over the baby so he could use her to destroy Konoha later? He wasn't sure; he didn't care to be honest. All he wanted right now was to sleep.

"Minato…" Kushina's voice sounded out through the deafening silence of the office. Minato turned to look at his wife. Though she had given birth only over a week ago, she had recovered nicely – a great Uzumaki trait she had inherited. Minato turned to look at his wife; his eyes were heavy and had dark circles surrounding them from lack of sleep. There were traces of sadness, fear and mostly guilt in his expression. His breathing was hard and heavy, his knuckles white from him clutching the fabric of his sleeve too hard. Kushina shared the same expression as he did, before wrapping her arms around his mid-section and burying her face into his neck. "We'll get through this… we'll find her, okay? So stop blaming yourself. We were both wrong, we both made this decision. It was the worst, I know. But, I'm here for you. Everyone's here for you, so please…" her voice started to break apart, before she herself broke down into tears that flowed like never ending rivers from her eyes.

Minato returned his wife's embrace and gently kissed her forehead. He knew that what he had done was unforgivable. He was paying the price for it, he had learnt his lesson. So why?! Why was he still suffering? Was it not enough? Was his suffering going to be eternal for the one but deadly mistake he had made?

Kakashi watched the two with a heavy heart, before excusing himself to clean up. He'd probably rest for a while, before going out to meet Asuma and Kurenai. He'd promised them he would, but he really felt like not going…

* * *

><p>"<em>GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT! SHE'S A DANGER TO KONOHA." Kushina's angry voice sounded out through the destroyed battlefield of Konoha. Lives had been lost, and the death toll was unbelievably high. Kakashi regarded Kushina with a stern and angry look.<em>

"_Kushina-san, I understand that you're angry, but _please _understand that Naruto's only a baby! She's completely innocent, you cannot place the blame on her like this! She was barely even born a few hours ago, I think you're overreacting-"_

"_I WILL DO WHAT I WANT! That monster is not innocent, nor is she my child! She almost killed my husband, and yourself! How could you defend her? All that's left is the kyuubi. My child is dead, she died as soon as the kyuubi was sealed into her!"_

"_Then let me take her in! I'll be her parent. If anything goes wrong, I'll take full responsibility. I'll be a good parent to her, I'll show you that she's not the demon you think she is!"_

"_That's enough, Kakashi." Minato staggered onto the ground, with Fugaku and Inoichi rushing to his side to aid him. "I forbid anyone to take in the child, or to go near or speak to it before it becomes of age to start learning. Anyone who breaks these laws will be charged with treason, and will be exiled from Konohagakure. I as the Yondaime Hokage, place these rules under the highest authority, and order Hatake Kakashi to be imprisoned for three days." Kakashi's eyes widened, before glaring at his former sensei with both his normal and sharingan-activated eye._

_Fugaku sighed, before restraining Kakashi's hands behind his back and slowly leading him to the Konoha Police Force's temporary jail. He lightly ruffled the silver boy's hair, and said "I understand you're angry. He'll come to, don't worry Kakashi. While you're in there, I should probably tell you a thing or two about that Mangekyo Sharingan of yours, before you blind yourself." Kakashi merely nodded, and looked straight to the ground while walking._

"_He's going to regret what he's doing. I feel like something bad is going to happen, and he's going to regret it."_

_Fugaku nodded, "I feel it too, boy. When you're out, come and visit Itachi and Sasuke more. Your visits have been declining in number since Obito passed." Kakashi had the audacity to look embarrassed and guilty at the same time._

_In a muffled voice he replied, "I've been doing stuff…" Fugaku merely grunted, before leading him into a cell and locking the door behind him. Kakashi could only wait for a few days, before his release – the same day that the newly born Namikaze Naruto would be taken from her crib at two thirty in the morning._

* * *

><p>"Like, do you even know her name?"<p>

"Like, do you ever shut up?"

"You didn't think any of it through before you stole her, did you?"

Silence. "Shut up, stupid." Case closed.

"I KNEW IT, YOU'RE SUUUUCH AN IDIOT!"

"STOP SHOUTING, YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE HER UP!" a small moan made its way into two pairs of ears. The older man glared at the younger, before stroking the baby's head and rocking her in his arms. "Her name is Naruto. Namikaze, I think? She's the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage. He kind of didn't want her, so I just took her. Is that so bad?"

"… she's a kage's daughter. You're insane, nii-sama. They're going to come looking for her…"

"Already did, chased 'em off, good thing Konoha and Iwa hate each other. They might have scratched me if they had gotten close enough." Izuna rolled his eyes at his brothers antics, then reached out to take the baby into his arms. Madara complied, and placed her into Izuna's hands, before pouting at the loss of weight and warmth in his own.

"She's really adorable, isn't she?" Madara nodded. "One question though," Madara raised his eyebrow. Izuna looked him dead in the eye and said "What are we supposed to feed her?"

"…I have no idea."

* * *

><p>AN: LOL I am absolutely sorry for ending it there, but I'll leave the baby crisis for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I apologise for my extreme inactivity. I've been bombarded with hordes of exams and homework, so naturally I had nearly no time to update this story. Just a heads up, I will be alternating between timelines, locations and characters within each chapter. As the last was from Madara, Izuna and Naruto's perspectives, this chapter will revolve around Sasuke, Itachi, the Uchiha's & the Namikaze's respectively (basically KONOHA). Thank you for bearing with me and your lovely reviews - and **_**yes **_**I do read each and every one. Anyways, on with the story!)**

* * *

><p>Six years old, Sasuke happily jumped from branch to branch, a big smile plastered on his face as a small breeze caused his hair to wave in all different directions. "Nii-san, watch me!" He exclaimed happily.<p>

The worried older brother that Itachi was, carefully followed Sasuke, to keep him from danger. He spotted an unexpected branch pop out of nowhere, which could probably injure his baby brother pretty badly. "Sasuke! Watch out!" To his surprise, Sasuke merely whipped his head around to catch sight of the stray branch, before carefully manoeuvring his body so that he could safely land on the said branch. Itachi then fastened his pace, and landed on the same branch.

"Sasuke! You could've hurt yourself! What were you thinking?!" Itachi snapped worriedly. Instead of flinching away like most people would, Sasuke simply grinned and jumped into Itachi's arms, nuzzling his chest affectionately.

"It's okay! I'm not even hurt, right? Because I'm getting stronger now! Like you, so stop worrying." He then felt two fingers softly imbed themselves onto his forehead.

"You silly boy. We should get home, Otou-san is probably waiting for us. It's the kyuubi festival today, and I'd hate to miss the fireworks like we did last year." As they started walking home, Sasuke cringed slightly, remembered the year before. Fugaku had gotten pissed drunk and that resulted in the whole family staying home to tend to their oblivious father. To this day, Itachi and Sasuke _still _didn't know why the hell Fugaku even drank any alcohol anyway – he wasn't one to drink.

"Ne, Nii-san, what is the kyuubi festival for anyway?" Sasuke asked. Itachi merely smiled down at his beloved brother before ruffling his hair slightly, to which Sasuke whined.

"This time around six years ago, the kyuubi no yoko had attacked the village. The reasons are still unknown but there are many theories behind why it had attacked us. Yondaime-sama managed to defeat it, and because of that we celebrate this day every year to remember all the lives that had been lost and the ones that were saved by the hokage." Sasuke face twisted into that of a confused one.

"So what happened to the kyuubi then? I read a book once that the biju were masses of chakra and didn't have solid bodies, so it was impossible to kill them. The only way was to seal them, so where did it go? Did hokage-sama seal it away somewhere?" Itachi's eyes widened slightly. How smart was his brother really? To know such a thing at a young age was unheard of! He regarded Sasuke for a second, before answering.

"If I'm correct, he sealed it into a new born baby. His own, if I'm right. However the baby went missing three days after the sealing, and we haven't heard of its whereabouts since. Several teams of ANBU were sent out to find the baby, yet they came back empty handed. After about a seven months, the search was dropped and everyone sort of forgot about the baby." Lies – Kakashi-senpai had actually told Itachi of his findings, Madara Uchiha had taken the baby. Yet when he had told him, Kakashi seemed strangely calm and quite satisfied, and Itachi knew better than to distrust his senpai so he had kept quiet about it.

"New goal!" Itachi was interrupted by Sasuke's sudden outburst. Sasuke had run ahead of him, in order to face Itachi directly. He pressed his left fist to his right palm, and with a determined look he said "I'll find the baby! Well she's probably not a baby anymore, but I'll still find her!" Itachi looked surprised, then chuckled softly.

"Didn't you want to become the Godaime?" he asked, while stroking Sasuke's head affectionately.

"I'll do that too!"

"Sure you will. Do you want me to carry you home?"

"YES!" With that, the two boys made their way home – unbeknownst to them, they had a certain _visitor_ waiting for them…

* * *

><p>It had finally hit 8pm, and the villagers had hung beautiful lanterns around every stall and shopping district. The sunset was a gradient, fading from crimson red, to fuchsia, then to orange. There was a slight breeze, which gently blew fly-away strands of hair from many villagers' faces. It was early to mid-October, so it was still fairly warm in Konoha. The stalls were decorated with snacks, trinkets and other things like goldfish and stuffed toys.<p>

Sasuke and his family roamed the brightly lit streets of Konoha, each with a different expression. Sasuke was content and excited at the new events that would happen this year, Itachi was hopeful that they would _not _miss the fireworks this year. Fugaku looked bored and Mikoto had a slightly sad gaze in her eyes, otherwise she was smiling at her two boys. "Sasuke?" The said person turned around to meet big, chocolate-brown eyes. The boy had two, red, fang-shaped tattoo's on his cheeks, and brown hair that were the same shade as his eyes.

"Oh, hello Kiba." Sasuke was familiar with the boy, as they sat next to each other in class at the academy, and were regular sparring partners. All in all, they were both in pretty good terms.

"You came this year! Good, now I have someone to talk to. I _hate _being stuck with my sister, all she can talk about is how your brother is _soooo _annoying and a stuck-up-good-looking mmmpph-" his small rant was cut short when a strong hand clamped onto his mouth, causing him to bite his tongue painfully and glare at the owner of the "**hand of death.**" Hana glared back at the mutt in her arms before regarding the eldest Uchiha brother with an impassive look, yet she was blushing at the same time.

"Uchiha."

"Inuzuka." Itachi smirked, causing Hana's blush to intensify ten-fold. "Hello Kiba, it's been a while. How have you been?" Itachi's smirk melted into that of a soft smile when looking down at the bouncy and carefree boy. Kiba grinned back and scratched his head, before continuing the conversation between the Uchiha brothers. Hana scowled darkly at Itachi. How dare he _brainwash_ her own brother? And act like a show-off while doing it?! She _hated _him! _**HATED HIM!**_ And she knew that he knew that she did, yet she couldn't deny that the smirk he had given her moments ago had sent small shivers up her spine.

Mikoto smiled, amused at the antics of the Inuzuka siblings, before turning to look at her husband – who was now missing.

"Yes, I'll take 500 chicken wings, and…" Mikoto turned to look at the source of the familiar voice, her eyes setting sight on her husband, who was ordering some sort of buffet for – what it sounded like – and average Akimichi family.

"Uchiha-sama, are you sure you want to order all this?!" The shopkeeper said in an absolutely exasperated voice.

"What? Yeah yeah, I'm on a diet."

"THAT'S YOUR DIET?!" The whole street screamed. Fugaku regarded them with a confused look.

"Yeah? Gosh, I'm a growing boy; I need a lot of food."

"BOY?!"

"Why is everyone in Konoha deaf?" Itachi tugged at his father's sleeve, the latter looking down to look down at his eldest, who in turn shook his head in embarrassment. "I feel like nobody in this village loves me." Fugaku sulked.

"Of course they don't love you, you're an idiot." Itachi replied, nonchalantly. Fugaku's eyes widened dramatically as he clutched his heart in pure agony.

"That hurts, Itachi! How could you?! And I'm no idiot!" He exclaimed, clearly trying to vouch for himself, and failing miserably.

"Really now? What about the time you pulled the fire alarm in the police station because you wanted to go home early so you could scare the crap out of the new genin?" Itachi asked. Fugaku sweat-dropped, he had no idea that anyone even knew about that.

"Or the time he 'accidentally' burnt oka-san's kimono so they wouldn't have to go to a birthday party and almost burn the whole compound." Sasuke said, innocently, while Mikoto glared daggers at her husband.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Fugaku shook his head vigorously and pointed to the nearest person, who unfortunately an innocent and confused bystander.

"It was him! I swear!" the bystander ran away immediately.

"What about the time he transformed into uncle Minato and pretended to be hokage for a week while uncle was tied up in a janitors closet?"

"I remember that! Or the time he stole all of Jiraiya-sama's books and gave them out to the academy students,"

"CAN YOU STOP?! I GET IT NOW gosh." He scowled at his two children, both of them blinked like nothing was wrong. Fugaku huffed slightly, and continued to walk. "The fireworks will be starting soon. We should get there early so we can get the best viewing spots."

"Fugaku I'm going to burn down your office tomorrow." Mikoto said, with a deadly tone. Her eyes had an evil glint, and her smile seemed sweet but violent. Fugaku gulped nervously.

* * *

><p>Guilt. The bane of his very existence. Namikaze Minato sighed for the nth time that day. It was the 10th of October, 10:39pm – the exact time of the birth of his first born. He and Kushina had constantly mourned the 'expected' death of their daughter – assuming she <em>was <em>dead, as there had been no reports or sightings of his adorable blonde baby. At first, he and Kushina had obviously been disturbed and traumatised by the events that had happened in all one night. They had abandoned their child, because of their fear, hurt and obvious trust issues. For three days they had tried to get back onto their feet, and when they realised what a horrible mistake they had made, it was too late. Their baby had disappeared, vanished from the village.

So many ANBU had been sent out to search for the child, yet nothing had come back. Minato had slight doubts though. Partly for the fact that he had seen many shinobi and villagers alike glare menacingly at his daughter, and on the other hand he had greatly doubted Kakashi.

His former student had numerously voiced his opinions on their sick and twisted minds, how stupid and ungrateful they both were to leave their only child behind. His exact words were _**"For the first time in my life, I'm truly ashamed to be around people who do not understand the importance, beauty and innocence of a new life. This baby has harmed no one; you all are the monsters, not her." **_And how right he was, how truly right he was. However, Kakashi had continuously denied any sightings on the abductor of his baby. He had taught Kakashi for more than 10 years, needless to say he would know when his student would lie or not. It was like Kakashi wanted the baby to leave, and be at peace – and for an odd reason, Minato felt like she was. _She would've been unhappy here anyway_, he mused.

"You know if you keep frowning like that, you'll age more than Tsunade-sama herself… under that constant henge anyway." The familiar voice interrupted Minato's thoughts, as he looked up to meet obsidian eyes. Minato smiled softly, before replying.

"How are you, Fugaku?"

"Better than you it seems. _I _just got to go and see a firework display with my family, and ate 500 chicken wings – all by myself!" He nodded proudly. Minato sweat-dropped slightly.

"I didn't know you were a part of the Akimichi clan…" Minato trailed off, smirking slightly when Fugaku proceeded to glare at him.

"Hey, I'm not fat, I'm just muscular. Gosh, get it right." He rolled his eyes. Minato laugh softly, before looking at the pile of paperwork on his desk that seemed to increase in size every day. He then looked at Fugaku who nodded at him, "do it."

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu," **three clones poofed to life, before choosing their own sections of the pile and started completing them. "Sarutobi would have my head if he found out that I knew a way to get around this monstrosity called 'paperwork'."

"That's his fault for not being smart enough to come up with an idea like that, stupid old fart." Fugaku scowled slightly at the memory of the man. He had still held a grudge against him, ever since Hiruzen had accidentally ruined his best shoes when his damned monkey summons had chosen to "do their business," specifically on _his _shoes. He glared at nothing, before snapping out of his musings. "If you keep drowning yourself in your own self-pity, you're going to end up like ***COUGH* **_Danzo._"

Minato cringed slightly – actually _a lot! _The old war hawk was known for being monotone, severely old-fashioned and had a pole that was as tall as himself, stuck up his ass. Anything slightly _dodgy _that had happened in the past 30 years all slightly lead to his name. He had been involved in several underground agreements, secret missions and the worst – the Kyuubi attack. It all added up, the conspiracies, lies and constant cover ups that he had made for himself, yet Minato had absolutely no proof of anything. He had tried and tried to gain something, _anything _that would prove his theories correct. Several Uchiha's and Hyūga's had investigated crime scenes, their powerful dojutsu's coming very handy; yet there was still no evidence, as Danzo had covered up his tracks with sly and sneaky techniques. Minato knew for a fact that ROOT was still alive and well, and that Danzo had been using them for a while since Minato had become Hokage, yet he still had no proof.

Without proof, Minato had nothing. He couldn't arrest someone who was "innocent," it would certainly present him as a bad leader and his subordinates and other surrounding villages would look down at him, disbelieving anything else he would say, which was why he needed proof. _But there wasn't any_, which was the problem. "Please don't mention that scoundrel's name. I've had enough of his crap and quite frankly it would save me about 50% of all this paperwork if someone just pushed him off a cliff."

Fugaku burst out laughing, tears had formed at the corners of his eyes. "Can you imagine that?! OHHH that would be too funny! That's a total must-see, oh dear HAHAHA," he doubled over slightly, clutching his stomach from the tremors of laughter that shook throughout his body. When he had calmed down, his face became serious, rather than comical.

"On a more serious note, many of my clansmen have made some unusual reports. Many of them about you. They've said that you've made some sort of offer, that if they took it, they'd have to pass on any unknown information on the clan that others outside the clan may not know."

Minato narrowed his eyes, confusion marring his facial features. "I have no idea-"

Fugaku raised his hand, "I know you don't. Many of them had activated their sharingan during their "talks," and had detected a genjutsu on the surrounding area. Also, they had recognised the different chakra signature, as an agent of ROOT, not even ANBU."

"Danzo's seriously asking for trouble here. He's been after the sharingan for a while. It's getting annoying now. If he's so desperate to have power, then he should look for it somewhere else, there's nothing for him here. This can't go unnoticed, and I refuse to let him get away with framing me. Fugaku order a meeting with every shinobi in your clan, I'd like to have a word with them." Fugaku nodded, before smirking.

"But first…" he slipped his hands into his pockets, and had pulled out the last thing Minato would ever expect him to.

"Stink bomb?" Minato grinned.

"Danzo's office, meet you there in five!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So Merry Christmas guys! I hope you've all had some happy holidays, also I'd like to say that now you can choose which character you'd like to be in the next chapter. Also any suggestions you may have for this story, and characteristics – if you're going for OOC. As requested, I've made this chapter longer than the last, and the chapters will get longer as I write more. Merry Christmas, and a Happy (soon) New Year!)**


End file.
